1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to a button-shaped toy record player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of toy record players are known, one of the most recent ones being a simple toy phonograph which enables a child to rotate a dial to select one of several sound tracks to be played. All of the known toy record players are relatively bulky and not suitable for being miniaturized to be disposed within a button generally worn on the lapel of a wearer.